


Be here now

by filenotch



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filenotch/pseuds/filenotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hates Christmas parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be here now

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for 30toseoul

Rodney found John looking out over the water, three balconies away from Party Number 2. Number 3 would start in about four hours, after the Marines escorted the drunkards to their quarters and the galley crew cleaned and re-set the dining room. Unofficial Party Number 4 would be in two days, when those on duty now cycled off, but Rodney wasn't supposed to know about it. John wasn't supposed to know either, and he was good at pretending not to.

Today he'd been pretending to have a good time, but Rodney knew better. John _hated_ Christmas with a holy passion. 

He leaned his hands on the railing, mimicking John's stance. "Recharging your batteries?"

John squinted up at the night sky. "What makes you say that?" Rodney only snorted, and John gave in. "I'd...had enough falalalala." He waved his hand toward the party in a dismissive gesture, and on impulse, Rodney reached for it and brought it to his mouth, holding tightly as John pulled back on instinct, and biting gently on John's knuckles as he relaxed.

Rodney unfolded the long fingers, and placed a kiss in the center of John's palm. He reached out with the tip of his tongue, tracing patterns with it, writing words he would never say. He could hear John's breathing change, going deeper, rougher, before John jerked his hand away. "Not here, McKay."

"Here," Rodney said, reaching for John's belt and pulling him closer. "Now."

John tipped his forehead to Rodney's, Athosian fashion, then grabbed his biceps and pushed him back to the wall next to the door, out of sight. He kept going, pinning Rodney with his entire length, letting his growing erection grind into Rodney's thigh. Still clutching Rodney's arms, John leaned in to kiss him, an intensity of emotion that Rodney knew had more to do with whatever it was that made John hate the holidays than passion for Rodney. He didn't mind, not really, and he gave back everything John poured on him, matching teeth and tongue, making the small noises he couldn't avoid when John bit him too hard.

And then John slid down, opening Rodney's pants as his knees hit the floor, his mouth on the base of Rodney's cock before it was even free of the waistband of his underwear. John's mouth slid down the shaft as it came free, and then his lips parted so that he could suck Rodney down deep in his throat.

 _Stupid_ was the word Rodney used in his head to describe the noises he heard coming out of his mouth. He looked down to see John--God! that beautiful face--working him with intent. Rodney moaned with every slide of lips and tongue on his cock, his eyes closing in spite of himself as his balls pulled tight and he lost it, fucking into John's face. He could feel John swallow, and his voice went up an octave before it petered out in a low groan.

He had barely recovered when John stood, grabbed him by the arms again, and switched their positions. "Do me," was all John said, his voice a mere husk. Rodney sank down slowly, mouthing John's chest through his shirt, working his way past the belt and fly that John had already opened. He pulled John's cock free, and licked the head and his own hand in one quick motion. There was no artistry, just efficient friction and suction, exactly what he knew would bring John off. John had been panting before Rodney had even reached his navel, and Rodney knew this was what he wanted.

A high sound that went low was all the warning Rodney had before John grabbed his hair and began short, sharp fucks into Rodney's mouth. Rodney drank down what John gave him, and had a short thought that struck even him with its sacrilege. _This is my body_...

When John stopped shuddering, Rodney stood up, leaning their foreheads together again, smelling himself on John's breath. "Still sorry you came to the party?" he asked.

John shook his head against Rodney's. "Not sorry I left, either."

There was a long silence, broken only by the sound of them adjusting their clothing. "Happy Christmas," Rodney said.

"Not a Christian," John said.

"Generic mid-Winter greetings, then," Rodney said, more sarcastic than he felt.

"And tomorrow?" John asked.

"Boxing day," Rodney said, "or generic day after mid-Winter, or after-solstice-on-another-planet greetings. I don't discriminate."

John glanced around at the balcony, with a pointed look at the open archway to the corridor. "But you could be more discreet."

Rodney leaned in to kiss him. "I don't give you what you want. I give you what you need."

"You followed me out here," John said, slight petulance in his voice.

Rodney let himself laugh. "After your obvious departure." John opened his mouth with a comeback, but Rodney said, "It's Christmas. Give me this."

John snorted, but he nodded. Rodney smirked at him, but it lacked any real sting, and walked away, down the corridor, and back to the party. 

There was still free booze.


End file.
